


Anakin les avait pourtant prévenus

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Duel Of The Fates... un peu n'importe où [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gallows Humor, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Quand on s'attaque résolument au Mal (ou Maul présentement) dès sa première apparition, négligeant le reste de la situation.





	Anakin les avait pourtant prévenus

Alerté par Anakin, Obi-Wan se précipita dehors pour aller au secours de son Maître. L'assaillant était un tourbillon de tissus noirs, laissant apercevoir par moment un visage tatoué tel un cauchemar que venait éclairer la lame rouge de son sabre laser. Lame qui se dédoubla soudainement, manquant d'empaler le Padawan que l'instinct avait heureusement poussé à s'écarter à temps.

Le combat n'était guère aisé, la chaleur et le sable qui se dérobait sous leurs pieds le rendait plus ardu et fatiguant. Plus il s'éternisait plus ils seraient en difficulté, mais les Jedi n'arrivaient pas à prendre la main sur ce qu'ils soupçonnaient d'être un Sith. Et le non-humain semblait très décidé à les tuer, usant d'une science admirable dans l'art du combat au sabre laser... et de ruses moins honorables comme d'envoyer du sable dans les yeux de ses adversaires.

Encore heureux qu'ils apprenaient à se battre à l'aveugle au Temple ! Par contre ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour calmer l'irritation qui en résultait, se forçant à ignorer la douleur de leurs pauvres petits yeux. Et crachotant le sable qu'ils avalaient parfois malgré eux.

Le pied qu'Obi-Wan se prit à l'aine l'écarta un moment du combat, autant par l'élan cinétique transmis par la force du coup que par la douleur qui en résulta. Une telle souffrance ne vous laissait penser qu'à une chose : espérer qu'elle cesse au plus vite. Mais Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas laisser son Maître affronter seul le Sith. Il n'était plus tout jeune et combattre dans cette chaleur l'avait déjà bien épuisé. Aussi le Padawan se força-t-il à repousser du mieux qu'il put la douleur à l'arrière plan pour rejoindre à nouveau la danse meurtrière.

Préoccupés par le péril mortel qu'ils affrontaient, les trois combattants ne prirent pas garde au vent qui forcissait entre deux poussées de Force. Quand l'emprise de la masse d'air atteignit un niveau que leur focalisation ne pouvait plus ignorer, la tempête était déjà trop forte pour qu'ils puissent gagner un abri. L'inquiétude s'empara soudain des trois utilisateurs de Force alors qu'ils avisaient le tourbillon qui alimentait la tempête.

La violence de la tornade les saisit comme un fétu de paille et les emporta dans sa folle ronde, leur arrachant armes et bagages. Un sabre laser allumé passa en tournoyant près du Sith, le coupant en deux. Obi-Wan oublia vite la douleur résiduelle entre ses jambes, comme des milliers de grains de sable le percutaient avec la force d'un Podracer lancé à pleine vitesse.

Quand la tempête s'apaisa, il ne restait des trois combattants que trois squelettes - dont un en deux parties - joliment polis, trois sabres laser sablés et quelques lambeaux de vêtements. Anakin les avait pourtant prévenus que les tempêtes de sable étaient dangereuses.

FIN DE CE QUATRIEME DUEL OF THE FATES

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

**Author's Note:**

> comme quoi le salut était vraiment dans la fuite à ce moment


End file.
